Book 1: The Beginning
by legitbluefood
Summary: Riley Shain is already a powerful demigod. But things change when she realizes just how much more powerful she is. She holds the power of the fire, a rare gift to only a select few Hephaestus kids. And, she's a witch. A demigod-witch brings oh so much more danger to herself as she finds her place at Hogwarts. And as a demigod at Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**All pairings that exist in PJO, HoO, and HP exist in this story. Not including Draco/Pansy and Draco/Astoria, because in here it's Draco/Riley or Draco/OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Riley- six years old) (Annabeth- seven years old) (Thalia-twelve years old) (Luke- fourteen years old)**

 ***Okay, so Riley is an OC and her mom isn't actually her mom. Her actual parents are Hephaestus and Mr. Evil Wizard (Voldemort). [Riley doesn't know yet though]**

 ***Riley and Annabeth act much older than they actually are because Annabeth is Annabeth, and people get mature when they're on the run**

"I don't want to go. I'm tired." I whined to my best friend, and really my only friend.

"We have to, or they'll catch us!" Annabeth replied frantically.

"Who will?"

"The gothy girl and blond guy."

"Oh, fine. But I thought they looked pretty non-dangerous."

"Definitely not, they are most likely like those pretty girls who turned into emousai."

"Oh, that's what those are called."

"Yah, we've been over this Riley." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's run." I said smiling.

I ducked out of the alleyway only to crash into someone.

"Owww…" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I said looking up to see who it was. When I saw the goth girl looking down at me sincerely, I quickly backed away to Annabeth's side.

"You're scared of us, aren't you?" the boy asked us. "I told you we shouldn't have followed them."

"You followed us?" Annabeth asked the two. "You know, we have to go." Annabeth looked at me, and we both sprinted in different directions, but the older kids grabbed our collars preventing us from running away.

I started throwing my fists into the blonde guys chest until finally he recoiled saying, "How does a friggin five-year-old have…" he coughed and finished, "that good of a punch."

I smirked at him and said, "Six." and then noticed Annabeth lying limp in the blue-eyed girl's grasp. My smirk grew as the goth girl turned towards the boy, and Annabeth jumped out of her grasp and we sprinted out of the alleyway.

We heard the other two chasing us, but we had gotten pretty good at running away from people, so it wasn't that hard to lose them. But, eventually, Annabeth and I had to take a break and leaned against a wall for five seconds and were suddenly cornered by the blonde with bright blue eyes and black-haired girl with even brighter blue eyes.

"So, what do you guys want?" I asked them still a little out of breath.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you guys. We swear." The girl told Annabeth and I.

But all it took was that one sentence and I was pulled into a flashback.

-flashback-

Ding Dong!

My mom, Katherine Shain, walked to the door. My mom has bright green eyes and light blonde hair that's wavy. I look a little like her with my dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. My eyes also have little flecks of gold and brown in them. Just so you know.

My mom opened the door, and I peered from behind her and saw a huge man standing there. But, something was off about him. Just as I realized this, his face contorted into scary monster-like features. He grabbed my mom around her throat.

I gasped and yelled to my mom, "Mom!"

She looked at me with frantic eyes and whispered one word, "Run."

I didn't, I was about to run to her, but the monster looked at me and in a deep, monotone voice, said, "You're next Riley." And devoured my mom.

I screamed…

-end of flashback-

I didn't realize I was actually screaming until Annabeth shook me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Had a flashback." I said in-informatively to her.

But she nodded her head like she understood, and then nodded back to the two people.

"How long's it been?"

"Only a couple seconds, but then you started screaming."

"Okay, I don't trust you two at all." I said turning to the two people who's names we still didn't know.

"I get that, you're cautious. But, we promise we mean you no harm. I'm Thalia." The girl said to us, then pointed to the other guy and said, "That's Luke."

Luke waved to us, and said, "We should move Thals, I saw a weird lobster horse thing."

"Oooh, can I punch weird lobster horse's gut?" I asked him.

"Considering how you punch, sure. But, then Thalia would be very upset with me. Right, Thals?" Luke said.

"Precisely." Thalia replied grinning at him.

"Wait, lobster horse." Annabeth got a far-off look, like she was thinking, and said, "that might be a Ichthyocentaur."

"How do you know these things Bethie?" I asked Annabeth.

"I know stuff and don't call me Bethie." She replied.

Luke eyes were flickering between me and Annabeth for a minute before I heard a roar.

"Oh damn. Also, I just realized I don't know your names." Luke said.

"Uhhh…" I looked at Annabeth who shrugged.

Annabeth said, "I'm Annabeth and she's Riley."

Luke looked at us before turning to look at Thalia who was posed with a spear in her hand, and looked ready to kill. I then twisted the ring around my finger and watched it transform into an almost three feet long bronze sword. Luke looked at Annabeth as hefted her newly found slab of metal.

I watched as Luke walked up to Annabeth and whispered to her, "You're smart, right?"

"I-I guess." Annabeth stuttered back glad that someone noticed.

"Well, I have an extra knife." He said handing it to her, "just saying."

Annabeth grinned and dropped her slab of metal and flashed her new knife in the sun.

 ***And they valiantly charged into battle and fought the Ichthyocentaur and lived happily ever after with just a few battle scars.**

 ***Not really, but I'm not writing out a lot of fights, but I'll write major ones, so let's just picture a super gory-ish fight in our heads, cha?**

"Okay," I said breathlessly, "I think I trust you guys now." As Annabeth nodded in agreement.

 ***TIME SKIP (When Percy comes to camp)**

 ***Percy comes to camp in mid-June. Riley's birthday is in August too, like Percy, except hers is August 17. (August 17 is my birthday, so figures I would make my OC have my birthday.)**

"Roar!" Annabeth and I heard it just as we started walking to the Big House.

"Riley!" Annabeth exclaimed. "The roar!"

I just said, "Sweet, camp has been so basic lately."

Then, I grinned, and after a second Annabeth smiled and raced up the hill at my heels to see the source of the roar. At the top of the hill, we saw a monster that every demigod wants to fight. The Minotaur.

And a boy and woman with black hair. He looked about twelve and he was fighting the Minotaur singlehandedly. The woman suddenly dissolved into a what looked like gold smoke. The boy immediately pounced on the Minotaur. Annabeth and I were frozen in place watching as the boy got thrown onto a nearby rock. The Minotaur reared and charged the boy nearly passed out boy. But, surprisingly enough the boy got up again and got on The Minotaur's back somehow. He quickly scrambled up the monster and ripped one of its horns off. Quickly as It started, it ended as the dreadful monster dissolved into golden dust and the boy collapsed.

I finally was able to move and nudged Annabeth, pointed to Grover who was lying on the grass and said, "I'll go get him."

"I'll get the other boy," Annabeth asked and I nodded.

We ran in opposite directions to get the satyr and boy into camp.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you all liked this story. I'm gonna update as soon as possible. But keep reading plz. Thanks so much, ily all! Oh, and I don't have any line breaks, but I'll do those in the next chapter I just forgot for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter you find out something crucial to the story. It just hints it, but if you don't catch it here is the big secret. Riley is obviously a Hephaestus kid, but she, like Leonidas Valdez, holds the power of the fire!

Disclaimer: Everything that seems familiar to you belongs to Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling.

* * *

I leaned against the wall and watched as Annabeth poured little amount of nectar into the black-haired boys still didn't know his muttered something, and I strained my ears to hear her.

"Honestly, this kid doesn't not know how to eat!" she muttered.

"Oh, cut him some slack still looks unconscious." I said to her.

She snorted at that for some reason.I looked at the boy and saw his eyes were partially open eyes were really cool though, they were they had flecks of blue in them that seemed to swirl the .

Annabeth started her drilling, she asked the boy, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" he managed to croak out.

Annabeth glanced at me and kept going, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

Someone knocked at the door, and Annabeth quickly fed him some nectar and walked out with me behind her.

"Bethie, what was that all about?" I asked her once we were out of earshot.

"Don't call me Bethie. I don't even I know is that something was stolen and the gods aren't happy about it." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, alright. What does that kid have to do with anything though?"

"Maybe that kid stole the thing that was stolen."

"O-kay.I'm bored, can we do something fun." I whined.

"You're you?" she asked.

"Yes, where?" I asked back.

She didn't answer just started sprinting until I heard Mr. B call us stopped and started to walk to Mr. B.

"Wassup Chiron?" she asked.

"Heyyy Mr. B!" I dragged.

"The boy is awake now, just so you going to Cabin 11 now." Chiron said.

"Hey Mr. B, do you think he might be one of the children of the Big Three?" I asked him.

"Why do you think that Riley?"

"I don't know, just wondering."

I then started running to Cabin 11 with Annabeth hot on my heels.

"Ha!I totally beat you." I teased.

"Ugh, whatever." Annabeth said back.

"Boo!" we heard from next to us.

We turned to see who it was and saw Travis and Connor looming over the new kid who's name we still didn't know.

"Ah!" he made a short scream.

I then I put on my sassy face and hands on my hips.

"Travis, Connor, must you be so don't you play nice with this little boy?" I said.

Annabeth smirked at my terrible acting, while Travis and Connor grinned at me.

The boy blushed, and I waved my hand, "I'm Riley."

"Percy." He said still red in the cheeks a little bit.

Annabeth also waved and said, "Annabeth, and you drool when you sleep."

"You watched me when I sleep?" Percy asked going even redder again.

"I had to babysit about Riley not being responsible enough."

"No statement is truer." Connor said somberly earning a laugh from Travis and I.

Connor and Travis introduced themselves as Luke emerged from Hermes cabin.

"Hey Annabeth, Riley." Luke said to us.

"Heyyy Luke." I said back flirtily, and glanced at Annabeth as she waved with slightly pink cheeks.

Luke then came over to me and hit the back of my head with his knuckle and I laughed.

"Come on, Percy right, I'll give you a tour of the cabin." Luke said addressing Percy.

"Bye Luke!" I said.

He just walked away shaking his head.

"Someone's got a crush." Connor said matter-of-factly to me as Travis said the same thing to Annabeth.

"No!" the twins started bickering about which of us liked Luke.

"Guys, honestly.I think Percy's cuter." I said to them smirking.

"Really?" all three of them asked me at the same time.

"Nope!" I was about to run to Cabin 9, Hephaestus Cabin, but Annabeth stopped me.

"Just wait here for one second." she said and walked into Hermes Cabin.

Travis and Connor followed her but didn't come back out when Annabeth walked out with Percy in tow.

"Hey Percy, was Annabeth blushing a whole lot?" I asked him when they walked out.

"Tons." He said.

I grinned and Annabeth just blushed a little and ignored us.

"I'm going to forget that you're here." Annabeth just said.

"You're the one that made me stay." I replied.

" , you have to do better than that."

We had a whole conversation about how a bunch of kids have always wanted to fight the Minotaur and the Furies and blah, blah, blah when Clarisse walked up.

"Well!A newbie!"

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said.

"Sorry Bethie, but you don't stand a chance." I said to Annabeth.

Clarisse laughed at Annabeth and proceeded by taking Percy by his collar and dragging him to the girl's least Percy was putting up a little fight. Annabeth and I followed Clarisse and her possy (haha, I really wanted to say that) into the bathroom. I leaned against the doorframe and Annabeth just stood at the entrance as we watched Percy get dunked into the dirty toilet. But, something odd happened. The water suddenly left the toilet, it arced over Percy's head and sprayed Clarisse smack in the face. It was honestly hilarious, until the rest of the toilets in the bathroom blew up too. Spraying the other Ares campers, Annabeth, and me.

I was about to get mad, but then I took one look and the whole of us and broke into laughter. As I was trying to catch my breath the Ares campers looked ready to kill me.

I raised my hands in mock surrender, and said, "Fight me, you guys look hilarious."

They just got angry expressions and dragged Clarisse out of the bathroom. During our little exchange Annabeth was analyzing Percy.

"Yo, Percy. I would absolutely love to have you on my capture the flag team." just as Annabeth said, "I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

I looked at Annabeth and glared, she glared back. I do not back down from Annabeth, so I intensified my death glare, and Annabeth looked away.

She said, "Fine, you can have him, mostly because I don't feel like getting broiled before the game."

I punched my fist in the air before patting my nose and getting the fire out.

"Woah, you were smoking."

"I know. Percy, why don't you come with me for just a little bit."

"Um, okay I guess."

Annabeth walked away sulking a little bit.

* * *

Thanks for reading peeps! Stay tuned for the next chap. ILYA!


End file.
